Just Wondering
by Yuki2
Summary: Sequel up! Sakura and Li will be going to a fair, because Li has a ticket for Meilin, who's sick, and that would be a waste not to go at all, so he asked Sakura...but what will happen if something goes wrong? Please R&R! The sequel is now up! Must read ho
1. Just Wondering

Yuki: Achoo...this is sooo sad...it's my first S+S fic, so be happy!  
CCS does not belong to me, and this is a lovely story..I think...even though the ending is...well, sad. Please read and review!  
  
Just Wondering  
It was a rainy day. The rain poured onto the roof and splattered on the ground like the promises of yesterday. Muddy piles formed everywhere as he looked around. It had transformed the beautiful landscape into a muddle of dirt, just reminding him how often things could change, and that beautiful things did not last forever.  
It is weird though, how when you think of things, they often happen. Like one day a girl asked me if I ate tofu, and that day I HAD tofu for dinner. So he was just standing there, underneath the protection from the rain when he saw   
Her.  
She was standing with her friend under two umbrellas, and they were walking home. Resisting the temptation to yell, he walked quickly behind her. Soon enough, after they had reached the Cherry Blossom Path, the two girls split up and she was the only one walking there, under her little dainty umbrella. His feet made almost no sound as they splashed into water puddles as he approached.  
She kept on walking, unaware he was there, until she suddenly stopped, and whirled around. Her skirt twisted in a pattern and her eyes glittered from the rain. She seemed so bright and beautiful that he just stood there, nothing to say.  
"Have you been following me?" She asked. He cleared his throat.  
"Actually, I've been wondering if." He looked around, and then walked up to her. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out two tickets. "You'd like to see the fair with me?"  
"What would Meilin say?" She asked quietly.  
"Well, Meilin is sick." He replied. "She WAS going to come with me, but now she can't and it would be a dreadful waste if I nor her didn't go at all, so I was just wondering..." He shrugged.  
"I'd love to." She said, taking one from him. "Come under the umbrella Li. You must be soaked." He hadn't realized he had walked right into the rain. He didn't care. She was right in front of him, and her light brightened his day, always. A little rain didn't matter, but he accepted the umbrella anyways.  
They walked in total silence, until she asked him to stay for dinner.  
"I'd truly love to Sakura." He said pausing. "But Meilin IS sick, so I guess I'd better go home."  
"Another time?" She suggested hopefully. Li smiled.  
"Sure."  
"But come dry up first." She opened the door that lead to her house by twisting a small golden key. Her slender hands seemed to hold the key as if it meant everything to her, which it probably did.  
It was a total blessing just to watch her.  
Sakura brought him some towels in which he dried himself. Within the warmth of the house, he just noticed how wet he was, and unfortunately, was still basically wet when Kero, guardian of the Clow Cards, came flying down the stairs.  
"Whoa, what have we got here?" Kero said, chuckling. "All wet, eh? Good thing Sakura came along then. You'd really need a guardian angel, I'll tell you that."  
Sakura's my guardian angel, Li thought. Hey, not bad. Thus he did not make an attempt to annoy Kero, and Kero, finding this game of teasing Li was not going to work, went to the kitchen.  
Sakura was making two bowls of pudding. Kero sat down beside one and gave her a puppy face.  
"For me?" He asked sweetly.  
"You can lick the bowl." Sakura said, smiling. "But these are for Li and me." Kero fell out of the air and landed on the ground.  
"Don't you hate it when you get left out of EVERYTHING just cause you're small?" He asked, but Sakura had already dashed out of the room with the two pudding sundaes with a cherry on top and a spoon stuck in them.  
"This should warm you up." She said, placing one before Li.  
"Oh, gee, thanks." Li said, smiling at Sakura, who blushed and looked away. Kero dashed into the room at the awkward moment and collapsed by the couch. Li and Sakura turned to look at him.  
"What's wrong Kero?" Sakura asked. Kero straightened himself up.  
"Nothing!" He said, too quickly. Sakura gave him a look. "I saw Madison come down the street with fabric and a metric stick in her hands." Kero blurted. "You know what that means."  
"A new costume." Sakura groaned. Li chuckled. "Oh no!"  
"Lucky she never makes any for me." Li said. By now he was almost dry, except for his hair, which was slightly damp. "I think I should be going now."  
"Already?" Sakura asked, giving him a concerned look. "You aren't dry yet."  
"Not completely." Li said. "But I'll be all right." Sakura looked at the pudding and sighed.  
"All right." She said. "You're welcome to come by any time, you know." Li smiled. How he longed to touch her hair, and they were sitting that close...yet Kero-chan was in the room. Li stood up and made his way to the door. Sakura handed him his jacket, and an umbrella.  
"Really, I don't need it." Li protested.  
"Yes you do." Sakura said. "Don't worry, you can always return it tomorrow." Li grimaced silently. What would Meilin say when he arrived home with Sakura's umbrella? But under Sakura's loving smile, all he could do was accept.  
"I'll see you around, Li." She said, looking at him with those lovely green eyes. And oh, how he wanted to...and yet...Kero-chan was still there.  
One day I'm going to smack that bear. Li thought. He keeps ruining my perfect moment. I really hope Sakura doesn't bring him to the fair. He reached over and gave Sakura a hug.  
"Thanks for all the help." He said. She smiled lightly.  
"You're welcome." She said, and for a moment, they just stood looking at each other, until Li briskly turned away, a blush etched on his cheeks, and started to walk down the steps.  
Sakura smiled and watched him disappear with the umbrella.  
"Sakura!" Madison said, running up the stairs. "Hello, earth to Sakura!"  
"Oh, hey Madison." Sakura said. "I saw you coming down the street."  
"You seem preoccupied today." Madison said. Then, leaning towards Sakura, she whispered, "Was that who I think it was?" Sakura turned bright red.  
"Who did you think it was?" Sakura asked.  
"Yep, and the Li kid was here." Kero cut in, with a wink at Madison. "He got wet and Sakura offered him a towel and an umbrella."  
"Aww." Madison said with a smile, making Sakura pull her into the house and shut the door. "Oh, one more thing!" Madison dropped everything she was carrying on the floor and pulled something out of her pocket. "Two tickets to see the fair! Can you believe it? Do you want to come?" Sakura fidgeted with her fingers.  
"I can't." She said slowly.  
"Oh." Madison said, tilting her head in a concerned way. "Why not?" Kero looked at Sakura questioningly.  
Sakura slowly pulled something out of her pocket.  
"Li already asked to go with him." Sakura said, blushing.  
"Li?" Madison cried. "That's wonderful!" She grabbed the other girl's arm and they started doing a dance in the middle of the room. Kero shook his head.  
"That Li kid has sure got it in for you." Kero said. "In a nice way, I mean. What's he going to do in terms of Meilin?" Sakura paused enough to say to Kero,  
"He told me Meilin's sick, and it would be a waste." Sakura said.  
"That explains why she hasn't been at school." Madison said.  
"Sakura, are you going to take me?" Kero asked.  
"Ah, Kero!"' Madison grabbed Kero and scolded him. She whispered, "Kero, this is their perfect date. C'mon, I'll take you." Kero grunted.  
"It isn't the same." He said. "And since when have we started matching up Sakura and the Li kid?" Kero crossed his arms. "Excuse me."  
"Cool." Sakura said, who had not heard much of that conversation. "We can meet at the ticket stand."  
"Oh the other hand." Madison said rather quickly. "I think that I'd rather not go." Kero pinched her. "Ow, or maybe I'll, er, well, I'd rather go alone with Kero than with you and Li, Sakura."  
"Why?" Sakura asked curiously.  
"Well, it's just that it doesn't seem right, barging in on your date."  
"This isn't a date!" Sakura said, worryingly.  
"I wonder if the Li kid thinks the same way." Kero said. A smile was slowly forming on Madison's face.  
"Ooh." Sakura said. "This is wrong. What would Meilin say?"  
"You do realize we worry way too much about Meilin." Madison said. "Forget her. C'mon, I've got to take a few measurements." Sakura, with a pained look, followed Madison and Kero-chan to the living room.  
The dew was cluttered on his window like little diamonds when he woke up. The sun was streaming through the dew, forcing the diamonds to glitter. It looked so much like her hair that he closed his eyes peacefully and dreamed of her.  
Then there was a loud noise from his alarm clock and he got up, not reluctantly, because in a few minutes, she would lie before him.  
He thought about her through breakfast and on the way at school, secretly glad that Meilin was staying home. And in a few minutes, he saw her, skating to school.  
"Ah!" Sakura yelled as she avoided a cat. "Whoa." She was losing her balance. He held out a hand, and hers went directly for it. She skidded to a stop with her eyes closed, like a frightened child on a freezing night. And suddenly, she opened her eyes to find Li staring at her.  
"Gee, thanks." Sakura said.  
"It was the least I could do after yesterday, and wasting all that pudding." Li said. "Here." He handed Sakura her umbrella, which she tucked into her backpack.  
"Actually, Kero was more than delighted to eat that pudding." Sakura said. They both giggled.  
"I can imagine." Li said. He reached for her hand and pulled her towards the school. "C'mon, we're going to be late."  
They reached the classroom in record time, and Mrs. Mackenzie smiled at both of them.  
"How are you?" She asked lightly as Sakura and Li sat down and removed their hats.  
"Well." Sakura said.  
"Li, I saw you yesterday after school, and you were just walking in the rain." Mrs. Mackenzie said. "And I said to myself, 'That boy is going to be sick!' Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine." Li said, a little sharply. He had never learned to trust Mrs. Mackenzie, since she showed signs of power, sometimes greater than both of them, especially in sensing cards.  
Mrs. Mackenzie smiled and returned to her desk. The rest of the class began filing in.  
"Class will begin." Mrs. Mackenzie said as she began to take roll. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Meilin entered, her face slightly flushed.  
"Meilin, are you sick?" Mrs. Mackenzie asked.  
"Oh, no, I'm well now." Meilin said. "I ran all the way here."  
"Okay, please sit down." Meilin went to her seat.  
"Meilin, what are you doing here?" Li asked urgently.  
"I'm not sick anymore, and I wanted to come to the fair with you." Meilin said. "What's the point of not going when I'm not sick?" Sakura looked at Li, who was staring at Meilin, and Madison was looking at Sakura.  
"You're going...after all?" Li asked.  
"Sure!" Meilin plopped down into her seat comfortably and class began.  
"When are you going to tell her?" Madison asked. Li's eyes widened, and then realized Sakura, of course, would've told her best friend.  
"I don't know." Li said. "But the fair starts today. I've got to break it into her by lunch."  
Madison looked at Li, concerned. Poor Li.  
Lunch came and went. Li still hadn't said anything. Madison and Sakura began to worry. This must be really hard for Li. And suddenly, after school, while the four were left alone in the classroom, packing their bags, Li suddenly spoke up.  
"Meilin, we need to talk." Li said.  
"Sure, about what?" Meilin asked, bending over to retrieve a piece of paper.  
"About the fair." Li looked down. "I can't go with you?"  
"WHAT?" Meilin asked, standing very straight.  
"I asked Sakura if she would go with me, and, well, I'm going with Sakura."  
"But those were OUR tickets!" Meilin said. Madison took Sakura by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Sakura stood paralyzed. They stood outside of the door.  
"We shouldn't be here." Madison said. "This is between the two of them."  
"I caused all of this." Sakura said.  
"No you didn't." Madison said. Sakura was silent and kept listening.  
"You were sick." Li said quietly. "So I just thought..."  
"Well, you thought wrong!" Meilin snapped, crumpled up the paper, and threw it at Li. "I hate you!" Meilin ran out of the room, almost collided with Sakura and Madison.  
"And you invited Sakura?" Meilin asked, yelling back at Li. Then she turned to Sakura. "I knew your little plans, I knew what you had in store, and I knew what you were going to do! Don't think you can get away with this Sakura!" She stormed out of the building.  
"Madison." Sakura began, eyes closed, taking deep breaths.  
"I'll see you later." Madison said, grabbing her bag and scurrying down the hall. "Call me when you get home!" Madison disappeared around the corner. Li came out of the room and rubbed his head.  
"Ugh. Well, that was quite a show." Sakura didn't say anything. She slumped down on the ground, and curled up, holding her knees.  
"Sakura." Li said, touching that strand of hair that was always longer than the others gently. "I'm sorry...for what happened in there."  
"It's all right." Sakura was wearily. Li slipped down beside her. Sakura put her head on Li's shoulder. "I'm so tired. Why don't you take Meilin instead?"  
"Sakura." Li protested.  
"Please?"  
"I apologize for Meilin too."  
"You don't need to." Sakura said, looking at the wall.  
"I'm really sorry." Li said, stoking her hair.  
"I know." Sakura said. She sighed. "I just don't think it'll be right, going to the fair with you now, after..." She trailed off.  
"Don't take it seriously." Li said.  
"How can I not take it seriously?" Sakura asked, tears in her eyes. "And about what Meilin said about my plans, that wasn't true."  
"I know." Li said. Sakura sniffed. Li took out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.  
"I am ever so sorry." He said.  
"Li?" Sakura asked, getting up. Li looked at her expectantly. "I think I'll go home now." She walked out the door, and Li stood still, just wondering, what he was going to do.  
Was she coming or not? He'd give her time before he called her tonight. His anger and fury for Meilin soon rose as Sakura, his angel, disappeared around the corner. His eyes narrowed and he cried, gently, more from rage than anything else.  
No, beautiful things did not last forever.  
  
If you want me to write a sequel to this (which I kinda want to write myself) Please tell me so...I personally am kind of worried what will happened between the two of them (hey, you think I plan out my stories from beginning to end? No way, I just write them as I go along!)  
Please review-Yuki 


	2. Just Wondering: The Sequel

*sniff...this is sooo sad...and so kawaii! [at least, I think so]  
This, is the moment many of you have finally been waiting for, the sequel everyone told me to write, the one I left SUCH a cliffhanger on, because it could turn out any way (but what did you expect?)  
So, hurry up and read, tell me how you like it!  
  
Just Wondering: The Sequel  
It started to rain again after Sakura reached home. Raindrops splattered against the window as she wept gently on her bed. Kero stood by the door, concerned, but decided to let Sakura do whatever she had to do alone. He slumped down by the door and slept.  
After Sakura had cried till no more tears had come out, she rolled over onto her side and looked at the wall. She had never realized exactly how much she cared for Li...until now.  
Maybe, she though, since it's raining, the fair will be closed and I won't have to worry about anything. Her eyelids began to drop. She was so tired, and Meilin's voice kept ringing in her head:  
"And you invited Sakura?" Meilin asked, yelling back at Li. Then she turned to Sakura. "I knew your little plans, I knew what you had in store, and I knew what you were going to do! Don't think you can get away with this Sakura!" She stormed out of the building.  
Sakura groaned and took a deep breath, rolling over to her side. This was not fair. She had never planned anything. Oh, why couldn't Meilin have stayed in Hong Kong? And if Li had, she would have never met him, never known what she could've had, and never had to miss it, to know that she would never be able to be with him. But, she reasoned, if she had never met Li, she would've missed out on a lot of stuff that she really cared for as well. And, also, she thought, I do like Li a lot, even if I can't have him, it was still nice knowing him. She sighed and drifted off to sleep. Nothing was better than peaceful sleep.  
It was nearly four when Li got up and walked to the window. He had just finished doing his homework. Meilin looked at him, a little worried and triumphant. He was looking for Sakura.  
They hadn't exchanged a single word since the fight, and Meilin guessed that Li was still mad. She knew Li would never take her now, but, she was assured, he would not take Sakura either. It was better not to go than for him to bring Sakura. Still, she felt a little guilty at his pained expression.  
Suddenly, Li walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his coat and umbrella.  
"Li!" Meilin said, rushing over to him. "Where are you going?" She tugged at his sleeve, refusing to let go of him. Li took her hand and removed it, his amber eyes glazing with what seemed to be love. But not for her. It was love for Sakura.  
And fury for her.  
Without saying a word he walked out of the room, and Meilin collapsed in her chair. Her Li was gone forever. Her Li was not hers anymore. Li belonged to Sakura, as did his heart.  
Li walked up the road to Sakura's house. He kept his mind on Sakura, thinking of her, and didn't mind when his pants dipped into the water as he walked. At last, he reached the house. He opened the gate by himself and rang the doorbell. No one answered. Sakura's brother and dad wouldn't be home yet, but Sakura should have been, and so would've Kero. He tried the doorknob. It was open. Walking in, he locked the door behind him and walked upstairs to Sakura's room. The door was ajar. Since Kero was sleeping right at the hedge of the door, Li did not notice him. Instead he went in and closed the door.  
"AH!" Kero said, as the door pinched him. Li opened the door again to find a very mad Kero staring at him. But once Kero realized it was Li, he immediately flew away. He did not want to be involved in it, though he wanted to know what was going on. Li walked in and sat down on Sakura's bed.  
She was just lying there on her side, her lashes full of tears, glittering like stars. She seemed so nice and quiet just sleeping there he didn't want to wake her up. He had always wanted to see her sleep, but not like this. Not because he had come to apologize for something...for someone.  
"Sakura." He said softly, as not to wake her. "I really am sorry." He sighed, and caressed her cheek lightly.  
He must have waited there for hours. But soon, Sakura began to cry again. Li looked at her. Had she woken up? No, she was still asleep. It must have been some bad dream. Li sighed.  
In reality, Sakura was replaying the scene of that afternoon over and over in her head. It just bugged her so much, and she needed some comfort. No just some I'm sorry. She needed a lecture. She didn't feel like talking over such things with her father or Madison, never less Tori. She needed her mother, her other who had left her years ago when she was only still a child. Sakura started to weep for her mother too. Perhaps she didn't miss her as much as Tori did. Tori, who had known her for ten years, remembered her exactly. But she still missed her, ever so greatly. Missed her because she did not remember what it had been like to have a mother.  
Sakura was tossing herself around in her sleep that Li took her and shook her, trying to get her to wake up. She woke up crying, and he held her in his arms, giving words of encouragement.  
"Sakura, it's all right." He said.  
"I've tried to hold onto everything I have, and it keeps leaving, escaping me." Sakura said, crying deeply. She was still unaware that Li was there. "Oh." She buried her head in his shirt.  
"Sakura." He said, his emotions for her deeply stirred. "I won't go anywhere." Sakura froze and slowly looked up, a tearstained face.  
"Li?" She asked.  
"Sakura." He replied. "I love you." She laid her head against his chest, crying for happiness, and a sense of relief. The rain had long stopped and now a ray of sunshine broke out, shining on the top of Sakura's head.  
"You are my ray of sunshine, Sakura." Li said.  
"Li, that's so sweet." Sakura said, taking the Kleenex Li had offered her and wiping her eyes. "I love you too, Li."  
(Kero, who was outside of the door, listening [yes, the Kero who had never learned it was wrong to eavesdrop] was sniffing wildly, blowing his nose rather loudly, and wiping his tears on a piece of cloth that suited him. Of course, he was so little that no one quite heard him).  
"Oh, Sakura." Li laid his head against hers. "Will you still come to the fair with me?"  
The first thought that popped into Sakura's head was: What would Meilin say, but she restrained herself from asking, because she already knew Li's answer: Who cares what Meilin says?  
"Of course." Sakura said.  
"The fair begins in another hour." Li said quietly. "C'mon, stop crying Sakura." Sakura sniffed.  
"I can't help it." She said. Her eyes shifted. "Li." She said. She was battling her conscience. It was wrong to go to the fair with Li, and she knew it. But...did she care? Half of her wanted to tell Li that she couldn't go with him, and that he should take Meilin instead. But the other half was pulling her towards Li, and she knew that if she didn't go, he would be heartbroken. She could go with Madison instead, but...she didn't know what to do.  
"Sakura." Li said. "Don't worry about Meilin."  
"Li, I'm really sorry." Sakura said.  
"For what?" Li asked.  
"For all of this." Sakura said. "I've caused all of this. Oh, Li, I can't go to the fair with you after all." Li gazed at her, his eyes full of pain and...what was that? He seemed so sad, and full of tears. Instead, he put his hands on his chin and looked at Sakura.  
"Sakura." He said. She looked up, and then away, not daring to meet his gaze. "Sakura, look at me." Slowly, she brought her eyes to meet his. "Sakura. I don't like Meilin and you know that. The sooner she realizes that the better. Or else it'll be even harder. And Sakura, I can't bear to have you go to that fair without me, to watch you go on those rides, and watching you, unhappily, wishing you were by my side." Sakura collapsed into Li's arms.  
"Li, you know I wouldn't have fun without you." She cried.  
"Sakura, decide." Li said. "Please come to the fair with me."  
Sakura looked up again, shakily. She nodded, and wiped her tears. "All right." She said. Again, her thought traveled to Meilin, but this time she was able to brush them aside.  
"Come on, let's go." He pulled the little girl towards him, glad that they would be able to go to the fair together, and happy that Meilin had not served her purpose to destroy anything. He could just imagine what she had in store, with him watching Sakura on the rides and thinking and wishing to be with him. "You see, Sakura." He said quietly. "Meilin doesn't care for me the same way you do. She doesn't care if I'm happy or sad or if I think she's just an annoying brat. All she wants is me to be with her-even if I'm not happy to be there." Sakura nodded.  
"Oh, you're right." She said softly. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the house.  
"C'mon, let's go to the fair."  
"Oh, where is that Li?" Meilin kicked the table on which she was doing her homework. Her pencil rolled off and she bent down to pick it up. "It's almost dinnertime and I'm hungry! He couldn't have gone to the fair with Sakura. She would never agree to it!" Meilin paced around the house angrily and hungrily. "This is so not fair!"  
"So, where first?" Li asked the little girl clinging to his arm. She seemed perfectly content and was even laughing.  
"How about that?" She pointed to the Ferris wheel. "C'mon Li, and let's wish it stops at the top!" They both ran towards the Ferris wheel. Kero and Madison watched from the ground as Sakura and Li got into a seat.  
"Don't they look cute?" Madison asked. Kero grunted. Madison laughed. "C'mon Kero, cheer up! Let's go on the rides too!"  
"Excuse me." Kero said. "I've got a little business to finish up. Meet me in five minutes at the merry-go-around."  
"Um, all right." Madison said. "What are you going to do?" Kero smiled and disappeared.  
"Look Li!" Sakura said, pointing. "That's the Tokyo Tower!" Li blinked.  
"Wow." He said. "Though I'm not so fond of heights." He looked down and gulped. Sakura laughed.  
"Hey, look at that!" Sakura said, pointing to the sky. Little glittery things were falling. "That looks like falling stars. Ooh, I'd love to have one."  
"I already do." Li kissed Sakura on the top of her head. They laughed and continued on the way down. Kero, watching them from the sky, grunted.  
"Sakura, I'm only doing this to please you." He said, trying to figure out the best way to the merry-go-around without being seen. "And who says I don't have any powers?"  
"Oh." Li said as they walked up to a toy stand. "Which one do you like, Sakura?"  
"I'm not sure." She said. "I think maybe the rabbit."  
"All right." Li handed the guy a quarter.  
"Li, you don't have to do this." Sakura protested.  
"I'd like to think that I can win something for my girl." Sakura blushed and watched as Li tried to win a toy for her.  
"You're so sweet." She said. Now Li turned red. He got the rabbit within seconds, and handed the furry thing to Sakura, who held it in adoration. "It's so cute, Li!" She snuggled it against her neck, and then held it out, looking at it again. "Oh, I'm gonna keep this forever." She smiled at him again, and then turned to look at the other events.  
"Come on." Li said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the merry-go-rounds. "Let's go!"  
It was very late when Sakura arrived home. Very pleased, she opened the door and peeked in. All was dark. The Kero on her shoulder yawned. There was a noise from the kitchen and Sakura entered. Mr. Avalon was at the table, grading papers, and Tori was talking to him and drinking a cup of milk.  
"Hey, where have you been?" Tori asked.  
"At the fair." Sakura said.  
"Yeah, right." Tori chuckled and went over to the sink. "Awfully late, don't you think?"  
"Maybe so." Sakura said, glaring at her brother. "Why do you care?" Tori snickered and returned to the table.  
Meanwhile, Li had arrived home also. Using the key, he unlocked the door and looked in. He walked through the halfway in the dark and stubbed his toe on something.  
"Ow!" He said, hopping on one foot and following the light, which led him to the dining room. Meilin was there, sleeping on her homework. Li shook his head and started out again.  
"Li?" Li turned around. Meilin's head was slowly rising. "Is that you?" She rubbed her eyes.  
"Yeah." He said, his cheeks still pink from his night with Sakura.  
"Where have you been?" Meilin asked.  
"Out." Li said.  
"To the fair with Sakura?" Meilin asked. Li didn't say anything. Meilin sighed, too tired to yell at Li. "You're so insensitive, Li."  
"How am I insensitive?" Li asked.  
"A girl wanted you to go to the fair with her and you didn't go." Meilin said, her voice rising. "And instead, you went with her worst enemy."  
"Why do you hate Sakura so much?"  
"Cause I know she has a plan." Li snorted.  
"She's got no plan, that's just your little thinking." Meilin frowned.  
"She does have one!"  
"And it's more like two girls want you to go to the fair with them and you chose the one you like better." Li said. Meilin's mouth dropped open.  
"Li!"  
"Meilin, I'm sick and tired of you and your whining!" Li said, storming upstairs. "Good night." Meilin sat by the table, and started crying.  
"Sakura, this is all your fault!"  
Li, on his bed, heard that.  
"No." He said softly. "It's not your fault Sakura, that I love you so much I can't stand to be away from you, and it's not your fault that Meilin is jealous." With a little peaceful thinking, he drifted away, thinking about how he would see Sakura tomorrow, and how her eyes would light up as he approach and how cute she would look.  
"Forget Meilin." He said. "She and her selfish little ways aren't worth anything. But Sakura, after all the chances she's given me while I used to hate her for being a cardcaptor, well, she has a true and pure heart. And Sakura, my angel, is the brightest star in the universe, and worth everything I've got."  
  
Sakura had split feelings whether to go to the fair or not, and so did I whether to let her or not. It would've been more powerful if she didn't go...but would I ever do that to Li? No!  
This is a S+S fic, and even though it could have three chapters, it will not, because this is the way they were meant to be. 


End file.
